Talk:Warp core
More pictures Why not simply add some pictures of Galaxy class, Defiant class, etc.. My phylosofy is you can't give to much information. Let the readers compare the reactors to each other. Maybe we could even write a small section explaining the differences between several warp engines, by telling of the evolution of the warpcore. -- Redge 23:31, 4 Aug 2004 (CEST) Enterprise NX gives a general "walk through" of how the Enterprise s warp reactor works, however I am not versed well enough in this area to incorporate it accurately. --Gvsualan 10:45, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) removed :Exactly why a warp core is refered to as a gravimetric field displacement manifold is unclear since warp drive has nothing to do with gravitons or manipulating gravimetric fields. I removed this line -- when in Star Trek have they ever specified that warp drive doesn't involve any particular area of physics? Sounds like a line from a show does not match this person's own personal, non-canon view of how warp drive works. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:04, 8 Jun 2005 (UTC) :In Montgomery Scott called it a "Simulator." This was actually in reference to Scott and his assistant running a simulator on whether or not the warp drive was properly balanced or whatever, and wasn't in reference to the name of the drive. --Alan del Beccio 19:40, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) 'Gravimetric field displacement' may refer to the way in which the warp core creates a subspace field allowing faster than light travel. Geordi indicates that wrapping a low level subspace field around a mass reduces it's gravitational constant, defying real world physics. By 'displacing' normal space, the ship exists in a bubble not affected by relativistic limits on speed. -- Anonymous 6:05, 26 Jun 2010 (NST) TAS Constitution-class Warp Core er... Isn't the animated series non-canon? -- 19:22, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) *On MA we do consider the animated series as canon, but much of the information gathered from it should be taken with a grain of salt. Also, please register a user name. Its quick and easy, and we dont require any information, not even an e-mail adress. Jaz 19:53, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) In what episode of TAS did we see the Warp Core pictured on this page? --AC84 19:59, 14 March 2006 (PST) Warpcore waste i remember a VOY episode when they mention toxic leftovers from the warpcore reactions. i dont remember exacly what was said but it migth be worth adding(?) I've seen every VOY episode and i don't remember them giving any specifics on what is created by the reactor. Although, I seem to remember a TNG episode in which Trilithium resin was mentioned as being a by-product of a matter-antimatter reactor. Trilithium is a highly toxic and explosive compound which can be used as a biogenic weapon. Season 5 ep 1 "Night" of VOY... Torres talks about how they are able to turn their waste into something useful. The episode where they meet the Malons for the first time. Reaction in magnetic field? :The actual matter-antimatter reaction occurs in a magnetic field in order to prevent uncontrolled contact with matter, which could cause a massive explosion that would severely damage, or even destroy, the ship. I removed this line as it contradicts another line in the article, and my own understanding, that the reaction takes place in dilithium crystals. I guess it could be both, but we should get a citation if it was ever stated that the reaction takes place in a magnetic field. 9er 18:53, 4 July 2006 (UTC) Spare Core I remember that somewhere in voyaer there was mention of a spare warp core that could be assembled, is this real?- 7th Tactical :I am unsure where the information comes from, but I believe it's speculation based upon the Master systems display of Voyager, which shows a second warp core-like object behind the main warp core. Some have speculated that that core can be used for parts for the main core, but I think this is all speculation. - V. Adm. Enzo Aquarius 00:54, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::Even if they had a spare at some point, they definitely didn't anymore by the time of "Day of Honor". -- Kingfisher 01:06, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Shutdown I was watching The Haunting of Deck Twelve, and I saw them literally turn off the warp core of Voyager. Does anyone know if there's a precedent in Star Trek of a starship deliberately doing that, or is this the first time that a NON-emergency warp core shutdown happened on screen? Thanks. --Gaeamil 20:09, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Uh, yeah. Kassorlae 20:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) tellurium in one episode of voyager (when belonna and uvok are locked up (i think it is called resistance)) reference is made to of tellurium controlling the reaction or something, should this be mentioned? 14:58, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't see why not, though it sounds like ti might be better suited for the matter-antimatter reaction assembly article. And who are "belonna" and "uvok"? :) --From Andoria with Love 17:38, 26 September 2008 (UTC) warp core miniaturisation Seeing all the different warp cores i see that they are quite big. i would also assume that the delta flyer's warp core is quite small. bit just how small can a warp core get? :We aren't warp engineers. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:12, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. But you also have warp capable probes that are quite small - if i recall correctly, photon torpedoes are also warp capable. — Morder 23:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure how much is stated in canon on that. According to the TM, they are only equipped with "warp sustainer engines," capable of carrying off a warp field from a parent vessel launching it at warp, but not capable of making its own or creating one if it drops out of warp. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:34, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Recycling Did the Voyager set reuse parts of the TMP warp core? -- 08:21, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Considering an almost 20 year gap I'd have to say the answer is no. — Morder 13:10, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Why not? It's pretty clear from the auctions that they kept this stuff around. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:14, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Because it's a large set and I assumed he was talking about the larger aspects of the set and not something small or easily stored parts as most sets are destroyed after filming movies. — Morder 19:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well I'm really just talking about the warp core itself, specifically the silvery part at the junction of the upper and lower decks. -- 02:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Star Trek 2009 Warp Core(s)? So from seeing the movie, it seems as if the warp core is either multiple cores or one core made up of multiple chambers/parts. Any thoughts? :If you're referring to the new look of Engineering section, that seems to me to be more of an aesthetic choice to make Engineering look more like a real life Engineering. If you're referring to them "ejecting the warp core", I believe all of those pieces were the antimatter containment pods.IndyK1ng 06:01, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Vertical vs Horizontal Core Warp cores appeared as vertical since ST-TMP, however warp reactors sic were horizontal in ENT. Is there any evidence in TOS as to which way the Constitution warp core was orientated? My interpretation is that Engineering is located in front of the core, and it is the big structure behind the grille, aligned along the axis of engineering hull. Engineering would thus be just behind the deflector, and the core would terminate just in front of the shuttlebay. It would certainly explain why the hull had a cylindrical shape, and why it had a barrel shape after the refit (extended downwards to fit the new core in). An advantage of the new arrangement might be that it is possible to eject the core (a bit hard to do so through the shuttlebay or deflector) so it might be a safety feature.--Indefatigable 00:52, 20 May 2009 (UTC) STID You need to add pictures of the Warp core from the most recent movie.Compaq (talk) 02:13, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :There needs to be pictures available for us to add (legally) 31dot (talk) 02:17, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Check this out. http://www.thetrekcollective.com/2013/05/check-out-star-trek-into-darkness.html Compaq (talk) 05:24, June 1, 2013 (UTC)